An important paper, Convergence of bistate molecular machines to 70% efficiency explained by high dimensional geometry was prepared and submitted. This paper forms the basis of all future work in molecular information theory. New work in preparation includes a paper correlating hidden markov models to information theory models and a new graphical technique for displaying CHiP-chip data. Further details can be found in the papers, all of which are available from &lt;a href = "http://www.ccrnp.ncifcrf.gov/toms/" &gt;http://www.ccrnp.ncifcrf.gov/toms/&lt;/a&gt; &lt;BR&gt;&lt;BR&gt;Z01 BC 08396-14